


Blue Tongue

by FujiRouge



Series: Of Greens and Gold [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Licking, Lollipops, M/M, Tom is distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiRouge/pseuds/FujiRouge
Summary: Harry likes to eat lollipops. Tom is distracted.-"What is that?""What's what?"To answer his question, Tom pointedly looked at Harry's mouth, a stick stuck between his teeth. "Can you stop? It's distracting," he said.Harry gave him a look, he took out the candy from his mouth. "Distracting? It's not like I was making any noise," he answered."Well, stop. You're a teenager– not a kid.""Oh sure, because lollipops are exclusively made for children only," Harry rolled his eyes. "Since I'm stuck with you until this project ends, you'll just learn how to suck it," teasingly, he pursed his lips and made a sucking noise between his teeth.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Of Greens and Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 455





	Blue Tongue

"What is _that_?"

"What's what?"

To answer his question, Tom pointedly looked at Harry's mouth, a stick stuck between his teeth. "Can you stop? It's distracting," he said, scowling as if it offended him.

Harry gave him a look, then took out the candy from his mouth. "Distracting? It's not like I was making any noise," he answered.

"Well, stop. You're a teenager– not a kid."

"Oh sure, because lollipops are exclusively made for children only," Harry rolled his eyes, "Since I'm stuck with you until this project ends, you'll just learn how to suck it," teasingly, he pursed his lips and made a sucking noise between his teeth.

Tom didn't react– which was a total shame, but oddly enough, he stared at his mouth for a few seconds before returning back to his research.

Harry didn't think much of it. 

But it wasn't long till Harry found that Tom kept passing glances at his mouth whenever he turned his head, perhaps even lasting a whole minute. His gaze was relentless, acting like pressure points against his skin.

"Do you want one?" Harry asked him one evening, taking a single stick out from his pocket.

Surprised, Tom turned to the offered candy with a brow raised. "Do you usually have candy packed in your pockets?" He asked.

"It makes me stay focus," he twirled the candy in his hand, "Are you gonna take it or not?"

Tom remained still, considering the offer before he finally reached his hand out to take it. 

He took the wrappers out which revealed a yellow lollipop. "Charming," Tom snickered, amused. "Is there a reason why you're offering candy like another reformed version of Dumbledore?"

"I thought you wanted some."

"What on earth draw you to that conclusion?" 

"Oh geez, Tom," he rolled his eyes. "Maybe because you stare at me while I'm eating it?"

Tom blinked. "Stare?"

"Yes, I can feel it– also, can you stop doing it? I can't concentrate. If you want some, you could've just asked."

"I wasn't staring at the lollipop," Tom said, glancing at his mouth. "Your tongue, it's blue."

"So?" The taste of blueberries lingered in Harry's tongue as they spoke. "I think it's fun."

To prove his point, Harry stuck out his blue tongue in a playful manner, even wagging it in the Slytherin's direction. He didn't miss how Tom's eyes immediately darted to the wet muscle.

"You're embarrassing." His nose wrinkled with distaste yet his gaze remained intact.

He lolled his tongue back to his mouth, grinning. "Is the fact that my tongue changes color interest you so much?"

"No, it's more the fact of how your tongue moves– seriously, do you have to lick it like a dog?"

"Then don't stare!"

"How about you stop altogether?"

"You're a menace to candy lovers." 

"Only to you, _sweetie_."

Harry snorted at the pun. "Aren't you gonna eat that?" He lazily waved to the uneaten treat held hanging in the air.

"I don't appreciate getting a colored tongue, unlike you, I don't find it as much fun."

"Then give it back."

"No."

With an annoyed scowl, Harry asked. "Then why bother keeping it then?"

"It's rude to offer someone and take it back again."

"It's rude-r if someone takes it but don't actually want it."

There was a brief pause. Tom's eyes stayed glued to Harry's– dark browns clashing with greens. Harry found himself holding his breath by the unwavering stare. Lifting the lollipop to his mouth, Tom took experimental licks, tongue sliding on the green top in a slow and repetitive motion, and he did this without averting his eyes. His expression attaining a sly glint. 

Tom was doing this on purpose. Harry's cheeks began to burn, and he prayed to the stars he wasn't blushing.

Finally, Tom finally popped it in his mouth with a satisfied hum. "Thank you," He smiled before turning back to his book.

Harry touched his cheek, noticing how warm it felt cupped around his palm. He was starting to regret offering in the first place.


End file.
